


We'll Be Together

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#39 - On their death bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehalliebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thehalliebadger).



> As always, nothing belongs to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> The title comes from the song of the same name by Ashley Tisdale.

Adrift in space. That was what his life’s story should be titled. After everything he had been through during the Eugenics War, one would think he would be ready to settle down, perhaps retire and find a nice 24th century woman to bind himself to and impregnate. That is what he did, after causing a little mayhem here or there. Admiral Marcus’s death had been the cherry on top; the feeling of bone cracking and splintering beneath his capable hands, the screams of his daughter as she watched helplessly on the floor, he hadn’t felt power like that in ages and frankly, it had felt good.

His return to cryogenic stasis had been temporary. An insider, the most unlikely of heroes, who he rescued from the rubble of the Kelvin Archives on that day, had awakened him. Lieutenant Molly Hooper, so small yet stronger than the most virile of augment women. She had been a blessing in disguise. A xenopathologist, she knew more about alien species than anyone else he knew, even himself.

He could remember the ferocity in her gaze as she gripped his arm, keeping him from hurting those who came between them. Sometimes her touch worked, other times, he was too far gone in his rage to stop himself. It was something she both feared and loved about him.

He could remember every breath, every sigh, every gasp as he thrust into her. Oh the way she screamed his name on their marital bed. It was enough to make the hair on his neck stand on end. Her nails digging into his back, his scalp, enough to draw blood sometimes, that was what their relationship had begun as and had continued to be.

It had started with a cough. He never got sick, ever, his superior immune system prevented him from doing so. But perhaps on their last attempt at finding a suitable habitat for their new colony he picked up some alien infection. Sometimes the cough came out of nowhere, other times, it came from the sudden heaviness in his chest and the lack of air in his lungs. The need for such a precious life-supporting entity had never been so high.

She told him he seemed more irritated lately, but he had brushed it off as simply the lack of finding a viable colony. It wasn’t until on their tenth attempt to find a world they could colonize that he snapped, tearing computer screens off every wall of the ship, smashing scanners against the floor, breaking glass mirrors until shards were embedded in his knuckles. He could remember her cowering in their room, her hands shaking as she locked the doors to keep him from entering until he had calmed. But it wasn’t calm that overcame him, it was that pressure in his chest again, the lack of air flowing from his mouth to his lungs that sent him crashing to the floor outside the room.

In the quiet, she had opened the door and screamed his name upon finding him on the floor, unmoving, unresponsive. She activated the emergency system of the ship, Joachim and Gregor rushing in to lift him to medical.

That was three months ago. Although more or less alert, he was beginning to blur what was reality and what was occurring in those moments he would close his eyes. He couldn’t rest his hand along the side of her face, feel the softness of her lips under his thumb before pulling her down to show her his softer side. There were moments he could feel her hand in his, squeezing, instructing him to squeeze back and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t.

He would open his mouth to say something to her, only to find he had no voice. What kind of leader was if he was confined to these glass walls, with no ability to move or speak? Time ticked by slowly, his vision blurred before him, turning Molly’s sweet face into a mess of color and light unless she was close enough for him to count the freckles on her nose. The gentle whoosh of air beside him told him he was still breathing in a way. It was like he was trapped in a soundproof container and his arms and legs were restrained to the bed. It reminded him of the days after he was first awoken from his three hundred year stasis. Those memories forced him to retreat into himself, closing his eyes and ignoring the world around him.

Although distant sounding, Molly spoke to him. He knew Joachim had taken over in his stead, something he both enjoyed and despised. It should be him leading their people to freedom, furthering the future of their race, providing his sweet Molly with the children they both desired, but if he was unable to, Joachim was his next bet at a stable future.

In the times he would open his eyes, his vision fading, he would see Molly working diligently, her hair a mess but pulled back from her face. Her eyes had shadows beneath them showing her lack of sleep and her hands shook at times as she drew more blood samples, but she was still as beautiful as ever. There were other changes though, more subtle and trying. She never had the largest breasts he had encountered but now they were larger and rounder. She carried herself differently. More than once he had barely seen her emerge from the head wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, her cheeks paler than usual. Oh how he wished he could ask her, instead, he pleaded with his eyes for her to tell him. Molly of course hesitated, he could see her resisting, the shuffling of her feet and wringing of her hands giving her away.

Finally she settled down beside him, taking his hand in hers. She stared at their hands sadly. “I’m pregnant, Khan,” she murmured quietly. His eyes grew as wide as he could let them. He tried hard to force his hand to fold around hers but his fingers wouldn’t move. She raised her eyes to his, he could see the fear buried just behind the pain she felt. He watched as she reached forward and brushed at the corner of his eye. He hadn’t even realized he was crying. “I love you Khan, I don’t want to lose you. I know this is what we wanted but I don’t want to do this without you. I will continue to work as hard as I can to find a cure for you.”

Khan stared up at her, pleading with his eyes. There were a thousand thoughts coursing through his brain and there was nothing he could do about it. Molly got to her feet, bending over to press a kiss to his forehead before coming down to his lips. “I will find a cure, I swear it.”

–

The decision to place him back in the cryotube had not been an easy one. But they had no other choice. Death was not an option.

–

A little pair of hands wrapped around the edge of the doorway, followed by cool blue eyes. Teeth chewed at the bottom lip as he watched around the corner. The plate he had placed at her elbow hours before remained untouched. She worked diligently, her hands constantly moving between pipettes and slides to the microscopes, both old and new. It had been years and as far as he knew, nothing had worked.

He stepped out from behind the doorframe to step into the room. His mother didn’t stir or acknowledge his presence as he crept toward the biobed. He could remember when he was smaller, his mother would sometimes hold him up to peek inside the cryotube. The still face, one very similar to his own, never stared back at him, as much as he wished the face would. How nice it would be to see those eyes, something Uncle Joachim says are just like his.

He carefully pulled the stool out from under the bed and climbed up. His hands hovered over the glass, preparing to push himself up to look in. But a pair of hands on his waist stopped him and he turned around to look up at his Uncle Joachim. “You know you’re not supposed to be in here when your mother is working, Soren,” he said, lifting him off the stool and back to the floor.

“I know, but I wanted to see my father,” he replied, allowing Joachim to remove him from the room.

Joachim quickly closed the door. “I know you do. I don’t have a problem with it but your mother does. She has been working hard to find a cure since before you were born. She remembers, we all do, what your father was like before, and I can understand her not wanting you to see him like that.”

“But it’s been seven years!” Soren exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the closed door.

He grew silent as he stared through the window at his mother as she angrily shoved a box of slides off the counter, all of them shattering on the floor. Her gaze lifted and fell upon his. She shook her head and turned away toward the cryotube, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down into the cold face of Khan Noonien Singh.

“Come Soren,” Joachim said. “Time to return to school. I’ll speak with your mother.”

Soren nodded before following the hallways back to the school wing.

Joachim took a deep breath and reentered the room. “I’m not giving up on him, Joachim. I swore to him I would find a cure and a cure I will find,” Molly said forcefully not removing her gaze from her husband’s.

“I know you did. But perhaps a few days break won’t hurt. Spend time with Soren. He needs you.”

Molly turned her cold gaze upon her husband’s closest friend and advisor. “Soren is fine. My duty is here,” she replied, turning back to the counter to pick up a sharps kit to clean up the mess.

“Molly, no one understands your pain more than I do. You didn’t just lose your husband when he became sick with Darnay’s disease, I lost my leader and my friend. I have not forgotten him, nor will I ever, but it is time to let go. Not only for Soren’s sake, but for your own,” Joachim said firmly. “I’m not just saying this as your friend, I am saying this as your leader. Your expertise is needed elsewhere.”

Molly froze on her knees, her hand folding around a shard of one of the slides. The glass cut into her hand as she stared at the floor. Taking a deep breath, she ignored Joachim and his speech. Sure, he had lost his friend and leader, but she had lost her husband and the father of her child. Soren had lost his father without ever meeting him and Khan had never had the opportunity to meet his son. She continued to clean up the glass, breathing out as she heard the door slide open then shut seconds later. She would continue to work, she would not give up on Khan, even if it resulted in her being kicked out of the colony.

“Don’t you worry, my love, I’ll find that cure and we’ll be together again,” she said to the quiet room.


End file.
